And then Disaster Struck
by whynotlive
Summary: A major earthquake strikes New York and everyone scrambles to find each other to make sure they're all okay. Fluff, not slash  maybe if you squint  Everyone from Mike to Donna to Louis included!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own Suits :p

Summary: A major earthquake strikes New York and everyone scrambles to find each other to make sure they're all okay. Fluff, not slash (maybe if you squint) Everyone from Mike to Donna to Louis included!

_Inspired by the (smaller) earthquake that hit the East Coast. _

_Ten P.M. Mike's Apartment_

He put his key in the old creaky door and entered. Mike threw his suit jacket onto the couch and walked straight into his bedroom. His phone said it was only ten o'clock, but he felt so tired it might have well have been one in the morning. He'd spent all last night and all of today searching through mounds of paperwork. Lucky for him he'd finished in time to hand in his work and get home. He changed and flopped onto his bed, asleep within seconds. Sometimes, being a lawyer really sucked.

_Ten P.M. Pearson Harden, Harvey's office_

Tonight had been one of the few times he'd had to spend most of his night in the office. He hadn't had an all-nighter since he was an associate, but he'd had his fair share of late nights. Mike's work was safely stacked at the edge of his desk, along with a few other stray papers. Harvey stood up and walked to his window, staring out at the dark streets. The office was, for once, empty besides him. All the other associates and partners had been able to get home. Looking back at his desk, he knew he was going to have to review all the files Mike had given him by the morning. The client they were meeting was apparently a morning person and wanted to get together at an unreasonably early time. Not that he would tell the client that, but still. They were going out to breakfast at _six in the morning. _No one in their right mind got up that early if they didn't have work, but the overly cheerful client had insisted. Slipping back into his desk chair, he settled in for the long night ahead of him.

_Ten P.M. Ms. Ross' Nursing Home_

Mike grandmother was asleep, ignoring the light on outside her hallway. She was used to it anyway. The night sky shone in through her window and someone outside talked loudly on their phone. That was New York for you, someone shady looking was always standing around talking to someone in a loud hurried voice.

_Ten P.M. Donna's Apartment_

Donna was sitting in her bed, watching the evening news. The redhead drifted in and out of her thoughts, relaxing. A half-finished book was sitting on her nightstand along with an alarm clock and a few other knick knacks. She turned off the television and light, yawning and slowly falling asleep.

_Ten P.M. Jessica's Condo_

Sitting at her dining room table, Jessica filled out some paperwork and sipped the coffee that was at her side. The work was in a small pile in the middle of the table and pens were scattered around it. Music was softly playing in the house and she took a second to stretch and check the time. Deciding that was enough for the night, she put the work in her briefcase and retreated to her bedroom.

_Ten P.M. Coffee Shop_

Rachel waited patiently in line at the shop, surprised at how many people were getting coffee so late. She had to finish up a bunch of research she was doing before morning, which was normally no problem, but her day had been so jam-packed she hadn't found any time for it. Worse, the research was for Louis. He didn't deserve her hard work. She huffed and ordered her drink, mentally calculating the time it would take to do all the work. Placing a ten dollar bill on the counter she watched a barista make her coffee. She was going to be up all night! Grabbing her change along with the caffeinated drink Rachel walked outside. She debated going to her home, which was very tempting, but there were too many distractions. Instead she opted to go back to the office and finish the work there.

_Ten P.M. Louis' Condo_

Louis was snoring in his bed, oblivious to anything around him. His briefcase was on the organized desk, sitting on top of a few blank papers and fast-scribbled post it notes. His phone was next to him, charging in its usual place. He turned over and continued to snore as his new neighbors (once again) started to argue about something.

_~Three A.M. Time's Square~_

People on the side walks slowly made their way to their destination as cars zoomed by and taxi's stopped for customers. Many store's lights were out, but a few neon signs light up the night, as did the many streetlights. Suddenly buildings began to shake and sway, interrupting everyone's night. Pedestrians scattered away from the most disheveled looking places and whipped out their phones to record what was happening. A few people yelled at the unexpected shaking as others rushed to help the elderly to safety.

"Earthquake!"

People called out while running away from collapsing buildings. The city shook for a few minutes, but eventually settled and everyone stopped. For the first time, it was completely quiet. Slowly people got up on their shaky feet to call loved ones and update statuses and record the damage. A few buildings were crushed and fire trucks sped through the streets along with news vans and police cars.

"_After shocks?"_

People murmured to each other with the knowledge that the disaster wasn't over. A few phone lines teetered and crashed to the ground, zapping with sparks.

**~S-U-I-T-S~**

**I hope you liked part one I was in the earthquake this morning and where I was it was very small, but big enough that you knew it was an earthquake, but it gave me this idea! Mike's old building might have not stood up to the quake, or maybe shoddy builders cut corners in Pearson Harden's building. Who knows whose hurt! I wasn't sure whether or not to include Louis, but I figured he's a big enough character that they'd check on him. Plus I kind of want to see him scared out of his wits. **

~whynotlive


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Nope, I don't own Suits.

**Chapter Two**

**Thanks for all the alerts(: I love hearing everyone's earthquake experience! Anyway, **_**back to the story!**_

**~S-U-I-T-S~**

_Three A.M. Mike's apartment _

The second things started shaking, Mike darted up in his bed.

"What the hell?"

He looked around at his room, which was messy as usual. A few things fell off his shelves and he untangled himself from the sheets. For a second he debated on what to do, but once he heard the stampede of feet in the hallway he ran to see what was happening. Flinging open the door he noticed he hadn't changed out of his suit. Pausing to go back, he grabbed his jacket along with the phone in its pocket. He raced back out into the hall again which was full of all the tenants in the building, all hurrying for the nearest stairs, which were at the end of the hallway.

_Earthquake._

His mind told him. His brain was sluggish because of his lack of sleep and then the fact that he'd been woken so randomly.

_No elevators. Right._

He looked around and saw that no one had bothered to close their doors. He realized he hadn't either.

_Nothing like fleeing for your life to remind you that locking the door's not always important. _

He was pushed around in the crowded hall, suddenly noticing one lone closed door.

_Something's not right?_

Against his better judgment he fought his way to the door. People in the hall looked at him like he was insane and shoved him when he tried to go back. He could feel the bruises on his sides but after a painstakingly long minute he got to the door and opened it. Everything was toppled over, just like in his apartment, but he wandered through it anyway, avoiding the glass shards near the kitchen. All the bedroom doors were opened and over the shouting from the hall he heard small voices. He paused at the doorway, wondering if he should knock, but it was too late for that now. He'd met the owners of this apartment a few times before, the kind older woman who made a living painting with her husband, a wedding photographer. He vaguely remembered their niece was visiting. He entered the guest room.

"What happened?"

The man, Edward, didn't even look up. His wife, Sharon, was pulling at the side of a bookcase that had been knocked over, as was Edward.

"It fell!"

He cried. Mike noted that the bookcase's top hadn't hit the ground directly; it had smashed on top of a dresser. There was a small triangular section that was suspended above the ground. Books were all over the floor, but Mike stepped over them.

"Help me pull from over here."

He hurried to the dresser's side and grabbed the corner of the bookcase. Edward did the same. Sharon stepped back, crying as the two men pulled and lifted it. Sharon moved quicker than Mike had seen anyone he knew, slipping beneath the new space they'd made, locating a small person, and slipping back out gently.

"Alexi!"

Mike and Edward dropped the bookcase and went to the side of the girl.

"She was only knocked unconscious. I think she'll be fine. Come on, we've got to get out of here!"

The old building was still swaying from the quake and Mike wished he'd paid more attention to whether or not this building had been inspected. Earthquakes weren't common in New York, so he hadn't given it a thought at the time. Edward picked the little girl up and Mike grabbed his wife's hand. The hall was nearly empty and Mike led them all through the emergency exit stairs and out into the cold night. The streets were littered with people, yelling at each other. A lone ambulance had made it through the streets and was parked at the end of the road. The husband and wife took Alexi over to it, rushing to thank Mike.

_Harvey's going to be sooo pissed._

Mike thought. All his work was inside and he doubted he could go pick it up now. At least he'd made it out alright.

_Oh my god! Harvey! Grandma! What if someone got hurt? _

His mind flew through all the people he knew at Pearson Harden and he pulled out his phone as fast as possible. He put it up to his ear, opting to call his grandmother's faculty first.

"_I'm sorry. The number you've tried to reach has been disconnected. Please hang up and dial again."_

An automated voice told him.

"No, no, no!"

He called a few others, always getting the same message. It was then he noticed the telephone poles lying in the middle of the street. Everyone else in the street was trying to call someone too. No one would be able to get through, not tonight. Without a second glance he pulled his bike from where he'd parked it and got on. Earthquake or not, he had to find out if everyone was alright.

_Three A.M. Ms. Ross' Nursing Home_

When things began shaking, she'd been waked immediately, along with all the other grumpy elderly people in the building. The employee's had led everyone outside, and they stayed there even when the shaking stopped. Everyone was grabbing wheelchairs from inside for the residents, but she sat on the curb of the sidewalk. The nurses in the building slowly took a head count for twenty minutes or so. People were all around her, most from the neighboring buildings, but she spotted the shadow pedaling through the crowd. Standing up she waved him over.

"Michael! Are you alright?"

"You okay Gram?"

He huffed, speeding to a stop in front of her.

"Yes, I'm fine are you-"

"Thank god I picked a place so close to my apartment! If I had to pedal anymore-"

"I asked if you were alright!"

She said in a very grandmotherly voice.

"Huh? Me? I'm fine! I have to go find Harvey and Rachel and Donna and hell I'll even go look for Louis!"

He looked at the collapsed building next to hers with a frown. She put her arm on his shoulder.

"You can't call them?"

"No! I tried but the phones are down or clogged or something! I have to find everybody!"

His grandmother paused.

"Okay, but be careful. I know you'd have a panic attack if you had to wait around for the dust to settle, but you just keep safe, alright?"

"Okay Gram. Love you!"

He called, already starting to pedal away.

"Love you too Michael!"

She called after him.

**~S-U-I-T-S~**

**Okay, so I'm thinking each chapter has everyone's experience waking up to the disaster and then their experience escaping from what happens (or maybe they won't escape! *gasp*) Then at the end, they all get to find each other! I put Mike's grandmother in with Mike's because she doesn't have to look for anyone. Reviews are appreciated! **

~whynotlive


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Suits

**Chapter Three**

_Three A.M. Pearson Harden, Harvey's office_

Harvey looked up from his papers as the building started to shake.

_Are you kidding me? An earthquake? _

He calmly grabbed his things and walked out of his office, annoyed that he was going to have to walk down an unreasonably large amount of stairs with frantic strangers. He opened the stairwell to find a large stream of people, hurrying away from the danger. The shaking was still going on and Harvey watched the people go by, many in cleaning uniforms but many others in suits like himself.

"I can't believe there was an earthquake!"

Someone from behind him said.

"Rachel?"

"Yeah."

Rachel moved next to him. The quake was over now and everyone pushed the fact that aftershocks were coming out of their mind.

"I didn't see you in the office."

Rachel shrugged and followed him down the stairs.

"I hope everyone's alright!"

She said.

"What do you mean? It wasn't even that big of an earthquake!"

Rachel looked at him closely.

"This building was made for taking all kinds of abuse! What we felt was probably ten times worse for everyone else. I hope Mike's okay! Have you _seen _where he lives? That place looks like it's already falling apart!"

They kept going in silence, thinking about all the people who might be hurt. _Dammit, I should've gotten him a better apartment! When this is over… _Harvey ranted in his mind. Half an hour passed and they were finally almost to the lobby. All the people rushing had actually made it take more time to get out. An aftershock shook the entire building again, terrifying the mob of people. Suddenly everyone was shoving each other and running as people screamed in chaos.

"KEEP CALM!"

More reasonable people yelled over each other. The noise blended into each other as Harvey grabbed Rachel away from getting fallen on by a large man. Someone punched someone else because they were too slow and things got even worse. Harvey spotted a door to the second floor and pulled Rachel towards it. She tried to keep up but people blocked her way and just as someone was about to hit her (on purpose or by accident, it was too hard to tell in all of the mess) Harvey blocked her and took the punch. She gasped and helped him over the remaining way to the door as people shoved her out of their way. They pulled at the door and to their relief it swung open. Ducking inside, they leaned against the wall.

"Are you okay?"

Rachel gasped. Harvey looked up and gave her a charming smiled, but she could still see the bruise forming on his cheek.

"Fine. You?"

The lights flickered and turned off. She groaned and so did Harvey.

"I'm alright."

Harvey moved over to her and slowly examined her arm.

"It's broken."

He said in a firm _don't-argue-with-me_ voice. Rachel nodded and looked at him. _How did you know? _She wanted to ask, but the moment passed and he took off his jacket to make a sling for her.

"Thanks."

She breathed, opening the door to the stairwell a bit. Most of the people were gone and the ones that were left looked a lot calmer.

"Let's go."

**~S-U-I-T-S~**

The pair was sitting outside on the sidewalk now, looking at the streets flooded with people.

"Phone's aren't working."

Harvey grumbled. Rachel sighed and stood up, careful not to hurt her arm.

"What now?"

Harvey looked around. There was no way in hell they could get any kind of car, but they couldn't stay there either.

"Let's go find the puppy."

He said with a poker face, but Rachel could hear the tone of worry in his voice.

"Alright."

The two started to walk in the direction of Mike's apartment building. Rachel stuck close to Harvey as they passed hordes of angry looking people and the random few who were looting the abandoned buildings. After a half an hour of walking Rachel noticed the limp in Harvey's step.

"Are you sure you're not hurt?"

"Positive."

He said in a confident tone. She stopped and spun him around.

"Don't lie to me!"

Rachel mimicked Donna.

"One of the people may have stepped on my foot."

Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"It was a girl. She was wearing heels. Sharp ones."

He finished. She leaned down to look at his foot.

"Is it broken?"

"I don't know."

She straightened up.

"So yes?"

"Yes, fine, she broke something in there."

Rachel sighed. Tonight was just a mess. They kept walking in silence for a while.

"What should we do after we find Mike?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

Rachel could see in Harvey's eyes he was thinking hard about all the options and outcomes of plans. Eventually they reached Mike's building and Rachel gasped as she noticed some of the places in it had caved in. Harvey looked away and began searching through the crowd, beginning at an ambulance.

"Have you seen a guy, skinny, blonde hair, probably wearing a suit?"

Rachel and Harvey stayed together as they looked through the crowd, finally stopping at an old looking man who was with his wife.

"Yes! You mean… _darn what's that kid's name_… Mike! Mike! You mean him?"

"Yes! Is he okay?"

Rachel said in a rush before Harvey could.

"I think so. He saved my nieces life! If we'd taken any longer in there the roof would've fallen apart!"

"He saved her life?"

Harvey asked in disbelief.

"Yepp! He said something about going to see his grandmother."

"Of course. Thanks so much."

Harvey waved and walked off with Rachel.

"At least we know he's alive."

_Four thirty A.M. Street_

Mike shook his head in disbelief. He'd just got to Pearson Harden where people said they saw Harvey _and Rachel _go off towards his apartment building. Now he was walking all the way back to his place. And yes, _walking. _He'd been _mugged. _After the _earthquake. _The bike was all he had with him and the thief was satisfied enough not to stab him with their switchblade.

"What a night!"

He gasped. So far he'd lost his apartment building and his bike. At least he knew Harvey and Rachel were alive and well enough to walk away. A huge group of thugs surrounded him on the street within seconds.

"Crap. I don't have anything with me. Except my phone. But that doesn't work anymore so…"

The thugs took a step forward.

"We don't want your stuff."

The men laughed. Now that Mike had a better look he noticed that they were probably high schoolers. And he remembered that the area he was in was known for a lot of violence. The men closed in and started punching as Mike ducked away and tried to escape. They kicked him when Mike heard a distant voice start to scream at them.

**~S-U-I-T-S~**

**Now who could our mystery screamer be? Who knows! Thanks for all the alerts! You guys are all so nice! And in case you're wondering I usually update once a day. The rest of the story is more about the craziness after the quake (people yelling, looting, burning things, etc. You know, like what they usually do after no order is put back after a certain amount of time.) and a few aftershocks sprinkled in.**

**NEXT UP!... Donna!**

~whynotlive


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Suits

**Chapter Four**

_Four forty five A.M. Street_

Harvey and Rachel were walking back towards Mike's grandmothers, hoping he was still there. Just as they turned a corner they saw a person getting jumped by a huge group of teenagers. Suddenly they heard Mike's voice through the laughing of the teens. Rachel screamed and Harvey ran up to where Mike was, ignoring the teen's attempts to stop him. He made it to the middle of the group and the teens all backed away for a second.

"Mike? You okay?"

One of the teens walked back to where Mike was laying and Harvey gave him a look that would most definitely kill him if looks could kill.

"Guys, let's go, this is stupid."

The group agreed and backed off, leaving Mike. Rachel appeared beside Harvey, who was now kneeling on the ground next to his associate.

"Mike?"

"Harvey? Rachel? You guys okay?"

Harvey stared at Mike.

"We aren't the ones lying on the ground Mike."

"Right."

Mike pushed himself up with a wince. He guessed he had bruised his ribs, but not broken them.

"Are you okay?"

Rachel asked.

"Yes. No. I mean… They must've bruised my ribs, but nothing else. Oh Rachel! Why's your arm in a sling?"

"Broke it in our daring escape from Pearson Harden. And Harvey broke his foot."

Harvey glared at Rachel, but she was too busy helping Mike stand up to notice.

"You broke your foot? Can you walk?"

Mike said in a worried tone.

"I just saved your ass from a bunch of thugs Mike. I'm fine."

"Oh. Yeah."

Rachel hugged Mike.

"I was so worried about you! I'm surprised your apartment building didn't collapse!"

Mike shrugged from beneath the hug. Rachel, using her good arm, grabbed Harvey into the hug too. The two men looked at each other awkwardly and Rachel finally let go.

"Is your grandmother alright?"

Harvey asked, shifting the focus from him to Mike's grandma.

"Yeah, she's fine. I went to see her right after the quake."

"We heard about your daring rescue of some little girl."

"Huh? Oh yea, Alexi, I hope she's alright. Now what do you guys want to do?"

Harvey looked around.

"Let's go check on Donna."

_**BACK AT THREE A.M.**__ Donna's apartment (This is right at the earthquake)_

The redhead, like almost everyone else, had been asleep when the earthquake hit. She was up and out of her apartment right away, walking outside with the huge amount of other people all around her. She was still in sweat pants and a tee shirt, but the night wasn't too cold. Lucky for her she'd remembered to grab some shoes before she left. Immediately taking out her phone, she groaned when she realized she couldn't use it. The people in the street all looked agitated and scared, a bad combination for a time like this.

_Well I can't just stay here all night._

She debated getting out of New York for the time being, but when she saw that no taxis were able to get through the idea was scratched. Then she remembered that Pearson Harden's building was built exactly for these situations. The builder was paranoid about any type of disaster and made the building so resistant to everything. There was no way it could be destroyed by anything like an earthquake. Donna stood up and started walking, hoping she could reach the safety of the building before any aftershocks.

_Five A.M. Donna's Apartment Building_

By the time the group got to Donna's they were all trying to ignore the fact that they were hurt. Rachel's arm really needed to get looked at and Harvey's limping was getting worse. Mike had been hit in the head by the group that attacked him, but he hadn't told anyone because he didn't want them to worry. His head was pounding and he knew that if it wasn't for being able to lean on Rachel he'd be falling all over the place. He resisted the urge to stop where he was and look at his ever-aching ribs, but he didn't. The last thing he needed was to get everyone all nervous about him. He was _fine. _

"She's not here. I don't see her."

Rachel and Harvey scanned the crowd as Mike sat down on the curb. He put his head in his hands, trying to block out all the noise everyone was making.

"Mike, are you sure you're okay?"

"Mhm. I'm fine."

Harvey rolled his eyes.

"Okay, well if Donna left she probably went to Pearson Harden."

"Why would she go do work _now_?"

"Not for work. The building was made special for any natural disaster. If we went back there we'd be fine."

"Then let's go!"

Rachel helped Mike up and he swayed a little, but continued. They walked down the street quietly, avoiding all the people. Just as soon as they started an aftershock began. The people started to yell again as several buildings were crushed and a stampede started again. Rachel and Harvey started to run, pulling Mike with them as fast as possible. Rachel slipped on a bottle that was on the ground and tumbled to the ground along with Mike. Harvey stopped and tried to step in front of them as the massive amounts of people started pushing. The pair finally stood up, but Harvey had disappeared in the crowd.

"What do we do?"

"Let's hide over there for a second!"

Mike dragged Rachel to an alley and they sat down.

"Are you alright?"

Mike asked.

"I landed right on my arm! I think I hit my head too."

Rachel slouched on the brick wall of the alley.

"I hit my ribs again. As much as I hate to admit it, they're broken. At least two. My head's killing me."

After a second they stood up and peeked out into the street. Both the shaking and the stampede had stopped. Most of the people were gone now, but Mike and Rachel only noticed the one person in a suit sitting next to a parked car.

"Harvey!"

Mike and Rachel limped over to him and sat down.

"I hid in front of the car; I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You're bleeding!"

Rachel took out a handkerchief and held it to his head. Harvey stood up, taking the fabric and putting it on the wound himself.

"I'm fine. Now let's keep going."

**~S-U-I-T-S~**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Everyone's so nice ^_^ Jessica appears in the upcoming chapters! After her, Louis pops up!**

whynotlive


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Suits :[

**Chapter Five**

_Three twenty A.M. Outside Jessica's Condo _

Jessica was standing outside staring at her building. She was basically stuck outside with everyone else with nowhere left to go until her building was declared safe. Slowly turning around, she started the long walk to Pearson Harden.

_At least I have __somewhere __to go._

Jessica sighed at the nervous people spread out everywhere. Everyone was scared of aftershocks and she knew they were coming. And that she had better get somewhere safer than the street.

_Five thirty A.M. Pearson Hardman_

The group of three was sitting in Harvey's office, trying to light candles because of the power outage the earthquake caused.

"Okay- let's play a game."

Mike said while sitting on Harvey's leather couch. Rachel raised her eyebrows at him and Harvey didn't even look up from his desk.

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

He said with his puppy dog eyes. Rachel sighed and joined him on the couch, but Harvey still ignored them.

"Are you playing Harvey?"

The older man looked up, deadpanned. Rachel interrupted the stare by looking back at Mike.

"What are we playing anyway?"

"I don't know. Truth or dare?"

"Isn't that a little juvenile?"

Harvey asked. Mike smiled.

"It's not like we have any board games, unless Candy Land is somewhere under all that paperwork."

"How about two truths and a lie?"

"How about we act like adults for once?"

Mike and Rachel rolled their eyes.

"What would _you _like to do then?"

Harvey grumbled something unintelligible.

"My game it is then!"

The door behind them swung open and they all looked up.

"Hi."

Jessica walked into the room and joined everyone at the couch. Harvey was still at his desk, looking at papers.

"Are you really working right now?"

She asked with a smirk.

"What can I say, I'm dedicated."

Harvey grinned.

"Glad to see you're alright."

"Same goes for you all."

_Three A.M. Louis' Condo_

When his neighbors had finally stopped arguing, he'd just gotten to sleep. And then of course, the earthquake started. He'd run to the hallway with all the other people, sighing at the disturbance of his night. Once he was outside, he watched the scattered groups aimlessly wander through streets. His phone, along with all his other things, were inside, so he was stuck there. Unless, of course, he walked. But Louis Litt did not walk anywhere.

_Five forty A.M. Pearson Hardman, Harvey's office_

"No. I'm not doing it."

Harvey crossed his arms. He was still at his large desk, while everyone else was sitting indian style on the floor.

"You have to."

Mike cooed. Jessica smiled and Rachel suppressed a giggle.

"No."

"Yes!"

Harvey sighed.

"Fine."

"Yesssss!"

Mike gave Rachel a fist bump. Harvey walked out of the room for a little while and came back.

"Happy?"

"We need to see it. To make sure he actually did it."

Harvey almost blushed, but quickly replaced it with a scowl.

"_Fine."_

Mike and Rachel scurried up from the floor and ran towards Louis' office. Quickly walking in, the pair looked at his desk. A dozen or so pictures were scattered on the desk and they examined them. Security camera pictures ranging from the time Louis got kicked in the jewels by his girlfriend to him in compromising positions around the office were all over. When Louis saw these he would lose it!

"I can't believe he did it!"

"Louis is going to be a monster when he finds these!"

They giggled and ran back into the office.

"Are you two done running around like school girls?"

Harvey asked, with a half smirk on his face. The looked at each other for a second and nodded.

"Great. My turn. Mike, truth or dare."

"_Dare!"_

Mike yelled instantely.

"I dare you to do the chicken dance."

"Really? That's all?"

"On camera."

"Wait, other people will see it?"

Harvey shrugged.

"Maybe that guy Greg will. Maybe everyone will. Who knows?"

Mike blanched. Rachel pushed him into the center of the room and Harvey swung around his computer. He turned on the webcam and Mike stared at it for a second.

"Come on Mike! It's a dare!"

Mike nodded and danced around the room as Jessica, Harvey, and Rachel laughed hysterically.

"Now we all have blackmail on you Mike!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Come on, its Rachel's turn!"

_Ten A.M. Pearson Hardman, Harvey's office_

Sometime during the night someone had broken out the scotch bottle from Jessica's office. The group got tipsy and continued their game before they all fell asleep, smiling at their escapades.

"Hm?"

Mike groaned a little, wincing at his old injuries and the new headache he was sporting from his hangover. He was leaned on Harvey, who was slumped over on the couch. His head was on his chest and Rachel was laying at his feet. Jessica was in Harvey's desk chair, still holding the bottle of alcohol. He stretched and sat up, trying to remember how he and his boss had wound up like that.

"Mike?"

Rachel blinked at the light streaming in through the window. Harvey stirred next to him, straightening up and fixing his wrinkled shirt. Jessica woke last and they all sat in silence a second.

"How's it look outside?"

Mike asked. All of them crowded towards the window. A few buildings around them had fallen, but the streets were mostly empty. Several fire hydrants were broken and spewing water. They all turned around.

"Now what?"

"Well" Harvey yawned. "I'm going to change into my spare suit."

"Me too."

Mike walked out to find his clothes while Jessica and Rachel did the same.

_Ten A.M. Louis' street_

Louis was beyond annoyed. He'd had to stay outside the whole night, fending off nervous strangers left and right. Sleep had been out of the question on the cold hard street. Standing up from the curb, he started to walk to Pearson Hardman, hoping he could get there and change into his suit soon.

**Sorry this one was short! And late! I just got my power back from the hurricane! What a disaster! Luckily no one was hurt around me. And my basement didn't flood! I'm sorry for the delay. I tried to make this chapter fluffy and I added in a little Louis-angst because we all know Louis kind of deserves it. Suggestions and reviews are welcome!**

whynotlive


End file.
